Kenley Minchew
Biography Season 4 (4.1) * [Kenley says she’s just going to get out there and sell it. Lacey tells her to have fun like they always do.] They are the Minchew sisters and are from Louisiana. Lacey is the reigning Miss Louisiana USA. She just competed in Miss USA in April. Kenley is the current reigning Miss Lafayette, and she’ll be competing for Miss Louisiana (America) in June. Being a DCC has been a dream and a passion of hers, and it’s here and it’s now. Lacey says Kenley and her do think that they fit the DCC mold really well and they think they would be an asset to the them. She think’s Kenley’s the better dancer. Kenley disagrees, and says they both have their strengths. She thinks they’re both going to be each other’s cheerleaders. It’s part of their job as a sister and a best friend. Confessionals Total: 17 Season 4: 10 (T11th most) Season 5: 7 (T15th most) Season 4 (4.1) * Joint biography with Lacey * I’m not used to dancing with my hair down, so I was basically eating my hair the entire time. It was great. * Lacey, invited to semifinals We made it! – Kenley/ Woo!!! – Lacey * I’m getting a little stressed out about the combination. It’s fast. * I think I did get. It was excited to get that nervous part over with. * Lacey Lacey: I’m not nervous at all./ Kenley: She’s very laid back about it. I’m nervous about it. * Oh man, if only one of us made it. Um, it’d be hard, because we like to do everything as a team. (4.2) * panel interviews I walked in and sat down and they started asking us questions. And it was fine. [Afterwards, it cuts to her sopping up tears] (4.3) * body fat analyzer Little nervous about it, because it’s gonna tell us everything about our bodies that we probably don’t want to know. * Had to work on my feet. Season 5 (5.1) * Last year, I had some previous commitments that I had to take care of before being able to fully commit to DCC. [Flashback] The past is the past, and today is the present, so hopefully they’re going to look at me as someone that has changed, and I’m fully committed. So, like I say, I can hope for the best. * it to semifinals Ah, to see my number up on that board was a relief. You know, really refreshing to see it up there. They’re giving me that second change to come back and be a Dallas Cowboys Cheerleader. * We’re waiting on the judges to come in, and then we’re going to do our choreography, our dance we just learned on the field, and then our kick line in groups of five. * I thought I knew it backwards, forwards, up and down, and as soon as I got out there, I kind of had a little brain lapse. * I’ll be coming back in a week and a half for finals. (5.2) * interviews You know, it hurts, but then again, you know, you can only do the best that you can do. * invited to training camp You know, I would hope the judges wouldn’t harp on the past and play that into their decision, but I don’t know. It just didn’t work out, I guess. Commentary Season 4 (4.1) * It’s a challenge when sisters audition because they have to be judged as individuals. – K * Well one sister’s clearly a better dance than the other. – K * judging The younger one was a better dancer./ Jack, do you have a maybe or a no?/ No./ Really, Jack? (4.2) * I think Judy and I both want to see who is here for the right reasons. It’s not surprising that people that like to compete in pageants choose then to try out for Dallas Cowboys Cheerleaders. What is surprising is for someone to try to do both at the same time. – K * It’s unusual to have sisters that both hold individual titles in pageants. – K (4.3) * Point your toes, Kenley, from the floor. – J * her body fat You do test a little bit outside that normal range. I’m not worried about that for a health issue at all. And you look great. – Dr. Kettles/ But, of course, those tiny, itty bitty uniforms are really revealing. We can get you in it, okay? We’re gonna make those glutes salute, all right? – Jay Johnson [Kenley laughs and says okay] (4.4) * This has never happened. But the Minchew sisters, Lacey and Kenley, have now had conflicts with their previous commitments to the pageant systems that they were in and are no longer in training camp with us. My instincts were they weren’t in it for the team. They shouldn’t have competed and even distracted our judges or taken somebody else’s opportunity. I think it was selfish. – K Season 5 (5.1) * judging Ten yeses and one no. I wonder who the no would be. – Charlotte [she turns to Judy]/ That would be me. Whether anybody says it or not, I do think she took somebody’s spot last year. She knew she was going to do that pageant. – J (5.2) * I will confront Kenley on that she walked out on training camp last year. I think it’s too important to ignore. – J * interview Do you know I’m not your biggest fan in the world right now? How can you defend yourself? – J/ I believe it was the only choice that I had. I had prior commitments. – Kenley/ But we sat across from each other last year at this very same time, and it was very clear. “Kenley, you can’t have a week off.” – J/ It was a decision I regret, and that’s the reason I’m back here. – Kenley End of Journey Season 4 (4.4) * Kelli tells the team about her and Lacey's departure from training camp at the start of a week 3 practice (42 left afterwards) Season 5 (5.2) * Not invited back to training camp at finals Other Season 4 (4.1) * Is shown introducing herself and her sister to the judges at preliminaries * Shown being invited to finals with five names left to call (4.2) * Like her sister, she is asked about having to give up her crown due that being a possible conflict with the cheerleaders’ schedule. Kenley says unfortunately, she is currently Miss Lafayette, so she does have to fulfill those duties, because she was chosen as that 10-11 months ago. Judy asks when that pageant is, and she says June. Judy says she won’t have any time off in June. Kenley says that of course, this is her first priority. * Shown introducing herself to the judges at finals * Last one shown being invited to training camp (4.3) * Is shown introducing herself at the opening meeting. Season 5 (5.1) * Shown when Kelli is giving her preliminaries speech and mentions seeing people that have been at their auditions, and even training camp before, and says she’s encouraged by their courage. * Introduces herself to the judges at preliminaries after Judy gives a confessional about this being the largest number of training camp candidates that they’ve seen re-auditioning. * Shown being invited to finals (5.2) * Has a contentious panel interview with Judy (see commentary above) Category:Unsuccessful Candidates Category:Returnee Category:TCC